


For The First Time

by silvertonguedhunter



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Future Fic, Love, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedhunter/pseuds/silvertonguedhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was foreign to Maka. Sure, she read about it in all of her books but she could never understand why someone would trust a man completely the way someone does when they are in love. Oh but she loved Soul, she really did. She just couldn't say those three little words to his face. The journey of Maka's struggle to say "I love you" to her soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for my dear, dear Kitty Cat. Enjoy. Oh! I don't know any characters!

The first time she realized she loved him was the day he jumped in front of Crona's sword and ended up with a scar going across his entire chest. The feeling was foreign to her, never having truly felt something like this before. But Maka pushed it down and just passed it off as an adrenaline rush, a reaction caused by all the fighting. She would shake her head and ignore the unsettlingness of her stomach every time she saw his scar.

_Maka Alburn never truly understood what love is. She didn't comprehend how two people could trust each other enough to establish a connection as deep as loving someone. Sure, her dad said he loved her but it wasn't true in her mind. Her dad wanted forgiveness for his actions, something Maka could not give him. Maka's mother believed to love her dad and that ended up with a divorce and Maka never understanding what love really was. She tried to read about it, dreaming that may be someone could love her like they did in all of her books. But she didn't trust men, so she gave up on that dream long ago._

The first time Maka realized that she lusted Soul was when they entered the Book of Eibon. The second they felt their bodies shift, all Maka could picture was Soul and with that thought, Soul she became. Her nose would start bleeding whenever she saw him in his opposite gender, a habit she picked up from him and then it hit her. All Maka desired was the white hair boy with the glowing red eyes and sharp teeth. It was in the same moment she also realized that she had to break the feeling of lust for him, that he would never want her the way she wanted him. It was the first time since the beginning of their partnership that she didn't want to be partners anymore.

_They got into a fight later that night about their connection. Soul questioned her on why they weren't resonating properly, why she suddenly gave up. Maka's anger rose inside of her and she snapped. She began screaming and throwing objects towards him, saying to just find a new partner. Soul stayed with Black Star for the rest of the week._

The first time they kissed was at a party after Soul had gotten into a fight with another weapon. The other weapon, a boy who was new to the academy, had tried to get Maka to sign onto a new partnership with him. Maka refused, continuously saying that she wasn't ready but the boy kept pestering her. Soul came in to defend her, even though their fight was still fresh in his mind. The boy threw the first punch and Soul ended up with a black eye. Compared to the boy after Soul was finished with him, the black eye was nothing. But Maka bothered Soul until he finally placed the ice pack over his eye while she cleaned his cute. He jokingly suggested kissing them all better, saying that his mom would do that whenever he got hurt. She kissed each one, promising to make them all better until she reached his busted up lip. He said that one didn't need to be kissed but before the sentence could even be finished, she pressed her lips against them quickly, as light as a feather. She pulled them away, saying that she got all of them and they should no longer hurt. He smirked, saying that his lips did still hurt and that they needed more of her magic touch. He kissed her this time and stayed kissing her until she accidently bit his bottom lip. He told her that was uncool and that they would need more practice. She agreed. They began officially dating a week later.

The first time he told her how much she truly meant to him was at their 6 month anniversary. It wasn't anything really special; he cooked her dinner, gave her a present and told her that he had her favorite movie all set up. They had been half way through the movie when he said it. They had just finished a laughing fit after he tickled her while her guard was down. He had looked down at her, smiling and said "I love you." Maka's voice got stuck in her throat, the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She had opened her mouth to say the words back, oh how she wanted to say the words back because she really did love him. But the words never came and Maka just squeaked. His smile had faltered slightly, hurt showing in his eyes. He never said the words after that night to her face. Maka went to bed early that night.

_The second time he said those words to her face was after the first time they made love. It started out a normal day really. They went to school, hung out with their friends and returned home. She asked him however, that before they leave the school grounds, to play her a song on the piano. He agreed reluctantly, playing the song he first played when they met. Soon his shirt was off, her coat was on the piano and pieces of their clothing were scattered across the school floor. He had muttered the words under his breath, so low that she almost didn't hear them. Once again, she couldn't find the words to say them in return. So instead, she traced out each letter into his back, hoping he could spell well enough to figure it out. He only smiled in return._

The first time she said the words was when Soul was in the hospital, torn apart and sewn barely together. Dr. Stein said Soul was lucky enough to even survive that kind of attack and that they weren't sure when he would wake up from it. Maka never left his side. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty and Liz would all visit, but Maka would never leave. She only grips his hand and tells him to just wake up, to wake up for her. She would change his bandages, hoping he would stir and finally open his eyes. Her voice cracked when she finally said the words "I love you" two weeks after the attack. Once they were finally out, she couldn't stop spewing them from her mouth. His hand clenched slightly around her's, stopping her for a spilt second. She said the words louder and louder, getting to the point where she was in hysterical sobs and shaking his shoulders. The nurse tried to pull her away, but Maka only held on tighter until she saw his red eyes open slowly. He smirked as best as he could and his voice came out raspy, barely over a whisper as he said "uncool."

The first time Maka Alburn, a meister from the academy, experienced the feeling of love was with Soul "Eater" Evans, a death scythe. The first time she allowed herself to love in her entire life ended up a success after a long, bumpy road. She tells him how much he means to her every morning and he tells her every night. So when he finally asks her to marry him after everything they've been through, he should have known it was going to be a yes followed by those three little words.


End file.
